When it rains
by Vamp213
Summary: Damon learns when it rains it pours. R&R Song-fic / One-shot


__

An: Hey Everyone :) I've decided to write a Bamon One-shot to the song Break Even by the Script (how I love this song ) Lool Anyways here it is Hope you like it. Warning it's Angsty… R&R ENJOY :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the song Breakeven.

* * *

Damon's Pov

_"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven"_

We don't realize that we got something good until it's gone. Until things are too broken to fix, until the only thing we feel are pain, loss and regret. Praying that they'll forgive you, praying fate will give you another chance at love. Why do we take advantage of the good things we have…. I guess it's true we don't know what we got til it's gone, til your hearts broken leaving you to feel pain, loss and regret…..

____

"_Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no"_

Silence is a horrible thing, enough to drive a man insane. She needs to talk to me. We have to talk about this. I was stupid… got caught up in a moment. If I could I would take it all back. I hate seeing her this way KNOWING I caused the tears to stream down her beautiful face. Knowing I was the one to hurt her though I promised I never would. Silence is a deafening thing. She needs to talk. WE need to talk about this….

______

_"What am I suppose to do  
When the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces"

"Bonnie… we need to talk" I said softly feeling my heart rip out of my chest.

"There's nothing to talk about Damon" She said bitterly.

"Please talk to me I'm so sorry"

She looked up; her gaze meeting mine. She opened her mouth to talk but closed it as soon as she did. Silence, im freaking going to go insane!

________

_"They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no"_

"

BONNIE!"

"WHAT!, what do you want me to say damon I forgive you ?"

she said anger clearly building up; making me hate myself even more.

"Well I don't Damon, I DON'T forgive you. You hurt me okay!"

"IM SORRY, Please please forgive me it was a stupid mistake."

I remembered it like it was yesterday I went over to elena's to drop off her phone she left at the house. She was babbling something about "true feelings" and before I knew it she kissed me. I was stupid not to push her away fast enough.

Someone interrupted us and that someone was bonnie.

__________

_"You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame  
Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh  
'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name"_

"I'm soo sorry bonnie"

Tears were falling down her face. I slowly made my way over to her only to be thrown back forcefully into the wall.

"Don't touch me" she said through clenched teeth

"Sorry, but I cant do that."

"Damon….." she warned

"you wanna know why I cant do that ?" I replied making my way to her for a second time

"I mean it" she tempted

"Because I love you."

"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break  
No it don't break, no it don't breakeven, no"

"Did you hear me bonnie? …. I said I love you" I said moving even closer

"Stop it ! just stop "

"Why bonnie, its true I love you and only you ! "

I was thrown back again but this time dodging a nightstand she flung telepathically at me.

"Because I HATE YOU !" She said falling to the floor crying.

I moved to comfort her, I don't care if she drove a stake through my heart I needed to hold her. She was so fragile, so weak because of me….  
I wrapped my arms around her, to my surprise she rested her head on my shoulder,

"How did we get like this" she whispered

"I don't know…."

I looked down at her watching her tears fall silently. 

"Bonnie… you have to believe me im sorry and I love you"

__________

Her face was blank, hard and cold. No matter how she looked she was always beautiful. I know I messed up but im not going to stop fighting for her. Not until she's back in my arms. Not Until I made things right between us….

Silence

"Please forgive me."

"I- I need time, to think things over. I I Just need time."

______________

_"What am I gonna do  
When the best part of me was always you  
And what am I supposed to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah"

It's true we don't know what we got 'til its gone. And when we realize it were left feeling Pain, Loss and regret. I was stupid; and now im paying the price for that.

For my mistake…..

That day I learned something…

When it rains …. It pours.

* * *

______________

AN: I hope you liked it, leave me a review and tell me what you thought :)  
Please check out my other Bamon story called "My boy lollipop"  
Well anyways thanks a lot for reading =)

-Vamp213

____________


End file.
